


Glass heart and broken wings

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Just a hurt/comfort drabble with Alucard and Seras





	

Glass heart and broken wings;

She know his heart is fragile and weak, it’s all cracked up and missing pieces. No matter what air he puts on, no matter how cruel and cold and unfeeling he may show to others, she knows. And it hurts to see.

His face is tired and heavy with bags under his rich, crimson eyes. She can see the weariness crumble his facade and knows that his heart is cracking once more, just waiting for the final straw, for the final bow that would most definitely drive him over the edge and be engulf by full insanity.

She knows and she can feel it, as he presses his face against the valley of her breasts.  
Trying to bury the anger, the hate, misery, the anguish of his very soul. He just wants to bury it and let it go.

There unclothed of course, the night is cloudless and dotted with stars, bit it’s missing it’s full beauty, the full moon is missing and so, both bodies are bathed in darkness, but being of neither the living nor the dead has it’s perks.  
She can see him just fine, his muscular arms and muscles tensed, wrap around her like an iron bar. His long, unruly hair wilts around her and his beard tickles her bare skin.

He’s shaking and trembling, like a terrified child and his crying as well, sobbing so hard, she wonders if others walking past their room can hear. But she doesn’t care at the moment, all her thoughts, all her focus remains on him, holding him tight and cradling his head. Whispering sweet, nothings in his native tongue to comfort him. It helps un tense his shoulders a bit, but unfortunately doesn’t stop the crying and choked gasps.  
She kisses his forehead, his hair, his face and everything sweetly and with soft care and delicacies. She strokes his scared back, tracing the the areas of missing flesh and diagonal gashes and cuts that never fully during his time as a human.

The cool air blows cover them, cooling down her hot back from her long hair that had grown significantly over the years. A one point she wanted to cut, but she found it amusing and commented that it made her look older, so she kept it.

No to look older, but because she to delight in the way he loved it and played with the loose tresses, as he did now, tangling and embedded his clawed fingers into her golden cascade. His breathing is calming and sobs start to dwindle somewhat, though his body is wracked with with choking cries and constant gulping of air and harsh exhaling and inhaling. His breath is warm against her chest and once more she feels ticklish and forces down her giggles.

His sobs die down an octave lower and she feels how heavy he feels and exhausting is coursing through his ancient bones. She leans back into the pillows, almost instinctively and gracefully, careful not to jostle her anguish lover, he relaxes his hold as his sobs come to end and his breathing evens out.

She grabs the covers and yanks them with upmost gentleness and curl them around his un clothed body and her as well.  
She can’t see his face completely, but knows that he’s falling into a deep slumber. She hums a quiet lullaby, she knows well and one that also seems to enjoy, as Scratches at his scalp, cleaning out the white dandruff and straightening snags and tangles deftly, moment passes before she was greeted with his soft, light snores. She stops and smiles a solemn, yet loving smile.

She doesn’t sleep, she’s not tired, so she protects him, as he rest from both outside intrusions and from the nightmares of his own creation.

His heart is glass and ready to break, so she’ll be there to fill the cracks and mend the wounds.

She’ll be there, always and always.


End file.
